


For Her

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine Loki.”</p><p>“You are now,” he responded, his hard tone hinting at an anger he was still repressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

Jane shifted, needing to find some relief from the soreness of her body. Her thighs and womb ached pleasantly, but when she arched her throat she winced. A cough worked it’s way up her throat, which she struggled contain, but was eventually unable to. The tight embrace she was held in tensed.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Jane countered.

“I have my reasons.”

Tears stung her eyes at his words. To another person they meant nothing, to Jane they meant everything. She spied the strewn clothes on the floor. Her own were filthy, and she knew if she held them up they were ripped in places, and not by the hands of the man holding her. 

The darker parts of his armor didn’t attest to the carnage, but the green, it was splattered in dark, dried blood. Even the marble floor was smeared with it. Bloody boot prints, smears from his clothing as it felt to the ground. Jane closed her eyes and turned her face into the pillow. “I’m fine Loki.”

“You are now,” he responded, his hard tone hinting at an anger he was still repressing.

With her eyes closed she couldn’t see the evidence of her near death experience, but she could relive it, much to her reluctance. She remembered the hand around her throat, choking the life out of her. Her vision had swam, black spots darkening it, then she’d fallen, choking as she gasped for air. Then there had screams. So many screams. When she came to there were bodies, dead bodes, blood. Blood everywhere. And she’d looked up to meet Loki’s green eyes, hard green eyes that were not repentant, that clearly wanted to kill. 

That’s why she couldn’t sleep. Jane opened her eyes and released a shuddered breath. His head brushed against hers and she felt the press of his lips to her bare shoulder. It was gentle, caring, sweet, so different from the killer she had seen only hours ago. Jane pressed back against his naked, warm body. “I can’t sleep,” she admitted.

“Neither can I.”

A small chocked sob escaped her and then she was crying. She cried out of fear and relief. She cried because Loki had slaughtered them all, for her. And she cried because he couldn’t sleep, because of her, because as scared as she had been of losing her life, he had been just as scared of losing her.


End file.
